Federation of Everett
The Federation of Everett (aka: Everett; abbr. EV, FEV) is a country located on the planet Earth on the continent of North America. Much of its mainland territory is the North American continent from the Mexican border, north, excluding Texas and several islands in the Caribbean Sea including the states of Cuba, Haiti and Puerto Rico. The Federation of Everett possesses a single unique off-world state, Destiny, a massive space station in fixed Earth orbit and scientific colonies and declared territorial status of control over the planet Flora, an Earth-like exo-planet located in the Gliese 581 system within the constellation Libra. Containing a total population of over 831 million citizens. Its government is a social-capitalist Democracy in the form of a Councilist federal representative Democracy, led by current elected President Matthew Andrew Dakota. With a GDP of over $77 trillion dollars as of year 2052, the Federation of Everett is one of the most economically strong and powerful nations on Earth. History Pre-United States United States of America Union of Everett Formation Recent History Government Executive Branch Judicial Branch Federal Assembly of States Politics Foreign Relations Military The Armed Forces of the Federation of Everett is made up of four branches of military agencies. The Air Force, Navy and Ground Forces were commissioned under the Department of Defense in August of 2003, and the fourth branch, the Space Forces, was commissioned in June of 2020. The combined man-power of the Armed Forces is approximately 4.7 million active personnel and 1.1 million reserve personnel. The Homeland Defense System consists of an additional 61 million civilian personnel. As well, limited artificial intelligence controlled drones and droids make up approximately 1.25 million automated military personnel units. The military is primarily divided into two main branches of military forces, the terrestrial forces, which function within the atmospheres or on the surfaces of planets, such as Earth, Flora, Mars and Venelia. The second division, the space forces, function primarily in orbit, in outer space or in deep space. Space forces units serve aboard space vessels or aboard space stations. Terrestrial Forces Terrestrial units include the Air Force, Ground Forces and the Navy. These three branches exist primarily on Earth, however, terrestrial units are stationed on Flora. The combined Federation Air Force maintains 19,212 combat and other military aircraft, and employs 825,000 personnel. It also maintains 75,000 general-use fusion warheads, 2,500 fusion weapons and controls 850 ICBM launch sites. 18,460 of the Air Force's aircraft are stationed on Earth. The other 750 are stationed on Flora. There are no ICBM's, nor Air Force fusion weapons on Flora, however 250 general-use fusion warheads are stationed on Flora. The Federation Ground Forces employ 2.5 million Marines and one million reserve Marines. It maintains approximately 875,000 military ground vehicles and 15,000 helicopters and drop-ships. The Ground Forces also employs 50,000 Militant Forces special forces operatives. 75,000 Marines are stationed on active duty on Flora and 100,000 reserve Marines are also stationed on Flora. The Militant Forces maintains 2,500 operatives on Flora. 500 Militant Forces operatives are stationed on Mars and 250 stationed on Destiny under Space Forces authority. The Federation Navy has become the smallest branch of the military, reducing the nation's Navy's size from its peak size of 375 sea-faring vessels in 2021 to 101 sea-faring vessels in 2052. The Navy maintains primarily aircraft carriers, battleships, submarines and littoral combat ships. Amphibious landing ships were made redundant in 2033 and Air Force and Space Force technology made the use of destroyers, frigates and guided missile cruisers redundant in 2038. Much of the Federation's Navy is a reserve force or partially active duty. The Navy employs 275,000 personnel, controls 500 fusion weapons, and 10,000 general-use fusion warheads. The Navy maintains 1,500 aircraft, which are stationed aboard the Federation's 21 aircraft carriers. The entirety of the Federation Navy is based on Earth. Space Forces Culture Largest Urban Areas *Tri-State City, NY - 72,133,700 *Los Angeles, CA - 36,420,060 *Avaris, YU - 22,800,521 *Toronto, ON - 18,375,750 *Chicago, IL - 14,210,900 *Havana, CU - 11,944,844 *Cancun-Merida, YU - 10,822,000 *Florence, Flora - 10,613,111 *Vegas City, NV - 9,966,007 *Philadelphia, PA - 9,089,223 *Denver, CO - 8,735,010 *Detroit, MI - 8,400,500 *Montreal, QC - 7,975,142 *Veracruz, MC - 7,588,324 *Port Prince, HA - 7,214,600 *Jacksonville, FL - 6,917,170 *Washington, MD - 6,308,020 *Vancouver, BC - 6,140,581 *Bay City, CA - 5,872,002 *Quebec City, QC - 5,525,902 *Phoenix, AZ - 5,181,005 *Atlanta, GA - 5,168,220 *Twin Cities, MN - 5,009,712 *Boston, MA - 4,801,102 *San Diego, CA - 4,636,400 Religion Language Race Economy Environment Education Technology See Also *Union of Everett Category:Everett (FWNG) Category:Countries